The present disclosure relates to a print device.
An inkjet recording device is known that performs a maintenance operation that cleans a nozzle face. When it performs the maintenance operation, the inkjet recording device tightly affixes a cap to the nozzle face of a print head and, by operating a suction device, sucks ink from a nozzle that is provided in the nozzle face. Next, the inkjet recording device injects a cleaning liquid into the cap. Next, the inkjet recording device pulls the cap away from the nozzle face and wipes the nozzle face with a wiping device.